That's What Makes You Beautiful
JALR I've never listened to this song in full, so hopefully the dance moves fit with how the song's sung. Jon l looked irritated at his best friend. He was dressed in a white and red striped shirt with a loose black tie and dark blue skinny jeans. “May,” Jon asked, his voice stressed. “Why must I do this?” “Because Gia told me to!” she told him, breaking the fourth wall. Jon narrowed his eyes. “Man I hate her.” “Look, if you sing this song to Liz, she’ll love you!” Jon shrugged, “Yeah, I guess, but—Wait!” he exclaimed, “She already loves me!” May nodded, “Yeah, but she’ll love you even more!” Jon sighed. “So get out there and sing her that song!” Jon reluctantly turned towards the door, where, outside of it, Liz sat on the stage, doing homework. Jon took a deep breath and walked out as May started the music. “You’re insecure,” he started, causing Liz to turn around towards him. She smiled, giving her full attention to him. “Don’t know what fore. You’re turning heads when you walk through the door,” Jon spun stylishly, then slid to his girlfriend. “Don’t need makeup to cover up, bein’ the way that you are is enough!” Liz blushed as Jon offered a hand to her. She gladly took it, getting off of the floor and onto her feet. “Everyone else can see it, everyone else but you,” Jon took Liz and went arm length apart, keeping connected by holding their hands together. Then, all in one motion, Jon pulled Liz closer to him. “Baby you light up my world like nobody else!” Jon let go of Liz and danced across the stage, singing, and the music blaring. “The way that your hair gets me overwhelmed,” He looked at his girlfriend, no matter how much he looked confident in himself, and his heart was racing a mile a minute. “But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell!” Liz listened to the lyrics with great interest and looked down in embarrassment. “You don’t know-oh-oh!” Jon grew close to Liz, grabbing her shoulders and waist, dipping her. “You don’t know you’re beautiful!” Liz stared into the brunette boy’s eyes, only to be broken by Jon to stand her back up, and walk away from her. “If only you saw what I can see, you’d understand why I want you so desperately,” Jon danced around some more, holding his heart when he said ‘desperately’. “Right now I’m looking at you and I can’t believe you don’t know-oh-oh!” Jon danced back towards the black haired girl, grabbing her hands. “you don’t know you’re beautiful-oh-oh!” Then he gave his girlfriend a quick, small kiss. “That’s what makes you beautiful!” And then he was back dancing on stage, leaving Liz dazed, touching her lips. “So come, come on,” Jon beckoned, and as she obeyed, her eyes sparkled. “You got it wrong, to prove I’m right, I put it in a song!” Liz laughed at the lyrics. Jon clutched Liz’s hands again, lifting her chin with one hand. “I don’t know why you’re bein’ so shy and turn away when I look into your eyes!” Liz just looked up at him, wide eyed and innocent, longing for him to kiss her again. Jon drug Liz to the middle of the stage, swinging her arms, making her dance with him. “Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you!” Jon spun Liz before starting the chorus again “Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell!” Jon pulled he black haired girl up close again, the distance between them so close she could feel his body heat radiate against her skin. “You don’t know-oh-oh! You don’t know you’re beautiful!” Liz was disappointed when Jon pulled away from her without kissing her again. The trickster danced around the stage, grabbing Liz again, making her dance around with her, while singing a series of ‘na’s. Jon spun her, dipped her, pulled her in, then out, and stared deeply in her eyes. “Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!” Liz’s heart pounded as she danced side-by-side with the person she loved. “But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell!” The backup singers in the track sun “You don’t know-oh-oh!” Jon pulled Liz back up close, “You don’t know you’re beautiful—“ Liz couldn’t take it anymore. The black haired girl closed the think space between them, pushing her lips against his. Jon was shocked at first, gently grabbing her back to secure her, his eyes wide. May, who was spying the entire time, smiled, covered her mouth in sock and turned off the music. Liz caressed Jon’s neck, running her fingers though his very short hair. Jon eased into the kiss, closing his yes and softened the grip on Liz’ back. The kiss was clean, gentle, and firm. As much as the two wanted to continue, Jon pulled away, knowing that if he didn’t, they could be stuck like that forever more. Jon looked back at Liz with a mixture of embarrassment, shyness, and daze. “That’s what makes you beautiful…” he hoarsely sung. Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:Really Big Hat's Stories Category:JALR